As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Many information handling systems and components thereof may include one or more visual indicators (e.g., light-emitting diode, liquid crystal display, other source of light, or other visually-perceptible mechanism) for communicating information (e.g., status, alert, warning, etc.) regarding the information handling systems or a component thereof. Despite the utility of such visual indicators, different generations of information handling systems, different generations of components, information handling systems from different vendors, and/or components from different vendors may provide different indicator code behavior (e.g., visual indications) on the visual indicators for identical or similar alerts. For example, a “blinking green” indicator code behavior for a light-emitting diode (LED) on one generation of an information handling system may indicate the occurrence of one event, while the same indicator code on another generation of the information handling system may indicate the occurrence of another event. Similarly, as another example, a “blinking amber” indicator code behavior for a light-emitting diode (LED) on an information handling system manufactured by one vendor may indicate the occurrence of one event, while the same indicator code on an information handling system manufactured by another vendor may indicate the occurrence of another event. In a large data center or enterprise environment having dozens, hundreds, or thousands of heterogeneous information handling systems and components, understanding indicator code behaviors may be cumbersome, even to the point that it is difficult to make practical use of visual indicators.